Highschool DxD: Ninja Exist?
by David Archangel
Summary: So my oc is now rocking the dxd world and lets just say its bound to one hell of a ride especially with his sacred gear, this following my own custom storyline for dxd so alot of events will change. this will be a harem fic and a gory fic so enjoy my redebut


**Highschool DxD: Ninja's exist?**

 **Guys forgive me but I cant write like I used to, I have been out of the author game for so long that I can only really write one way now but I will not abandon my stories because some sorry son of a bitch has been ripping off my stories, no literally all of his stories were rip offs of mine. The fuck, well its time I showed all these imitators what its like what the real deal is like so here it goes, new story.**

 **I only own my stories**

 **Kuoh academy**

"Class today we will have a new student joining us, please welcome Gin Kage" said the teacher letting a boy with blue hair in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gin and I'm a ninja" said Gin smiling

Everyone in the class sat there for a second before they started laughing and mocking Gin.

"Oh yeah, do a ninja trick then" came the call from a random boy in the back

Everyone stopped laughing when Gin's aura suddenly changed into a serious one, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sphere of some sort and dropped it to the floor making the room explode in smoke.

Someone acted fast and opened the window revealing the boy from the back strung up and hog tied hanging from the roof of the class, everyone turned to Gin who was standing at the front of the class room still with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh my what happened to you" asked Gin with an edge to his eyes

"N-nothing, I-I just had an accident" said the boy with comical fear in his eyes while sweating.

"Sensei where do I sit" asked Gin

"Anywhere is fine just c-choose a seat" said the sensei with fear at what had just happened

Gin went and took a seat in the back where he quickly fell asleep, not waking up until the lunch bell rang. The sight he woke up to was the girls staring at him with admiration and the guys staring at him in awe, Gin not used to these situations came to the conclusion that this was an ambush and quickly took a hostage, the girls kendo captain, he then proceeded to jump out a window.

Everyone panicked before widening their eyes at Gin hanging from the side of the building using a grappling hook, he quickly disconnected releasing his hostage and threw down yet another smoke bomb, when it cleared he was gone. Everyone who had witnessed it were amazed by the skill shown, well except for a certain president.

 **Behind Kuoh**

Gin was currently enjoying his lunch now that he had escaped and he couldn't be more happy with himself as he gorged himself of the many sweets he enjoyed, so caught up with the awesomness that was his candy he never noticed Sona Sitri standing over him with an angry look, clearing her throat she was preparing to berate him until he looked up with chocolate smudged on the corner of his mouth, Sona blushed a bit at the adorable sight, Gin looked so clueless about why she could be here and it only added to the cuteness in Sona's eyes.

"Umm hello" asked Gin

Sona realized she was just staring and quickly got her blush under control before she fixed a menacing glare on him.

"Are you Gin Kage" asked Sona

"Uh yes" said Gin questioningly

"I have come here to warn that further actions like the ones you displayed in your classroom will not be tolerated" said Sona as menacingly as she could but that soon stopped when she saw Gin's eyes start watering and his lip start quivering.

"Why are you doing that" asked Sona trying to fight the glomping urge

"I thought it was an ambush" said Gin sincerely

Sona staring at him couldn't keep up her president attitude and just sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again" said Sona

"I cant promise that" said Gin smiling brightly before digging back into his lunch which by now Sona realized he was eating nothing but sweets.

"Is this what you eat for lunch" asked Sona dreading the answer

"Yep, you want some" asked Gin offering a piece of pocky

"Your parents let you eat all these sweets" asked Sona doubtfully

"Never knew them, I have lived by myself since my master passed away" said Gin enjoying his sweets yet again

Sona couldn't take this, she couldn't stand to see someone so blatantly disregard there health like this.

"Tomorrow I will make you a lunch just please don't ever do this again" begged Sona

"Okay" said Gin smiling brightly

Sona blushed again witnessing the cuteness before walking away while straightening her glasses.

"Bye miss Sitri" called out Gin getting Sona to twirl around on the spot only to see the remnants of a smoke cloud.

Gin unknown to everyone was perfectly aware of the supernatural, he was taught by his master who had been assigned to assassinate many people who turned out to be devils, so it was easy for him to figure out who Sona was.

He watched as she stomped off to try and find him again in which case she was out of luck because she would never catch him if he didn't want her to, Gin heard the bell for class and returned quickly only to go back to sleep. The class watched as he snored loudly but no one said a thing as he had already shown what he was capable of.

It was just as his snoring got too loud that Gin woke up with his eyes switching back and forth quickly scanning the room, the other people in the class looked at him as if he had lost his mind but then they began thinking back to what he had said during his introduction. They quickly got over it as they figured it was ninja stuff, the bell rang for the end of school shortly after and Gin was out the door and at his home for the time being, a rundown apartment complex that was abandoned years ago, once inside Gin suited up and was out the door to fulfill his contract for the night.

 **Kuoh bank**

Gin was currently at the Kuoh bank to steal a specific necklace out of one of the lock boxes inside but taking a little extra wouldn't hurt his income, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out one of his trusty kunai and began fiddling with the door until a click was heard, acting fast he entered and shut the door behind him. Quickly making his way through the bank he came up to the vault made for the VIP's of the bank, Gin reached into the small bag on his back and pulled out what appeared to be a sphere but instead of his usual smoke bomb this one had what appeared to be a fuse on it.

Tossing it at the door and taking cover Gin heard the explosion and rushed into the vault where he began to clean out any strong box he saw taking only the valuables, Gin felt as if everything was going too easy though, ignoring his instincts he continued on to where they held the money of their patrons. Breaking into this vault was dramatically more silent as this one had a key pad and Gin had already stolen the code a few days before. He found it interesting that this vault held the money of the patrons but was much easier to get into, ignoring the thing in the back of his telling him to run he entered the vault with the codes he had stolen and began to help himself to a certain Lucifer's funds.

Gin having achieved both of his missions walked out of the vault just to see a very unhappy looking Gremory heiress standing there along with two others, he recognized one as being in the same grade as him but the other girl he was clueless about.

"Why are you here" demanded the Gremory girl

"No reason" replied Gin without missing a beat

"Answer scum" came the blonde boys demand

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat someone you just met, let alone a stranger who has unknown abilities" asked Gin condescendingly

He watched as the blonde boy conjured a sword and was about to charge until the Gremory stopped him.

"Tell us why you are here and you may survive" demanded Rias

"I'm doing my job" said Gin honestly

"What is your job then" asked the black haired girl

"To break into this bank and steal a certain item" said Gin not really worried about the threat they posed to him

"So you were stealing" asked Rias as if clarifying

"Yep" responded Gin in a chipper voice

"Then as a Gremory heir it is my job to stop you" said Rias as she started charging her attack

Gin seeing the situation turn south conjured some shuriken that were slightly red, he flung them at the group and watched as they exploded on contact. Knowing they weren't out yet he quickly threw down a flash bomb and made his escape which unfortunately led him to his newest problem, Sona and her peerage had arrived and she was glaring at him even though she didn't know who he was thanks to his mask covering all of his defining features.

Gin conjured a bow this time and took aim for a far off building where he let the arrow soar to until he grabbed onto a rope that was at the end of the arrow and it yanked him into the air with it heading for the building he had aimed at.

Meanwhile Sona and her peerage were left gawking at the incredibly cartoonish escape, they watched idly as Gin landed in the distance with his goal accomplished. They were so stunned they couldn't even think to fly after him.

 **With Gin**

Gin quickly made his way to his employer where he was paid quite handsomely for a necklace shaped like a dragon, in his opinion a piece of junk but his employer thought it was worth stealing so he took it and was rewarded. Gin after leaving with his money returned to his home and then set about creating a few things to help fix the place, this help came in the form of little rock goblins that were created from the stone around the building. They worked extremely well too, they had already repaired it to a bearable living space by the time Gin was leaving for school the next day. With the building livable Gin just left them to guard his home.

Gin began his trek to Kuoh academy but every time he passed by someone he heard them discussing the break in at the Kuoh bank, Gin silently patted himself on the back in pride at his handy work and continued on to school where he was greeted by the faces of Sona and the rest of the student council.

"Hey Sona" said Gin waving happily

"I need discuss some things with you" said Sona leading Gin to the occult research room where Rias and her peerage were waiting.

"Is this him Sona" asked Rias standing up

"Yes, he is the only one I could think of" said Sona calculatingly

"What did I do" asked Gin

"We know it was you at the bank last night" exclaimed Rias angrily

"We also know that your not human" said Sona

"Wait, you don't think I'm human" asked Gin as if he was ready to tell a joke

"Your clearly a devil or youkai of some sort" said Rias in a tone that seemed to make the conclusion fact

"I am a human, I'm just a ninja too" said Gin smiling

"You think this is a game" shouted Kiba weapon drawn only to find his would be opponent standing next to him facing the opposite direction and Gin's blade against his throat.

"Now listen devil boy, I am a trained killer not some kid playing at it, so if you want to try and threaten me then be prepared to disappear" said Gin his aura of seriousness helping the point sink in.

"Now as I was saying, I was doing my contract just like any of you do when a client has made a request. If you wish to settle personal scores then I will make all of you things of the past" said Gin as he took a seat on the couch in the club room

Everyone stared at Gin in shock for his blatant threat against not one but two of the pillar families.

"Will you at least tell us what you stole" asked Rias

"A thingy" said Gin enjoying the building irritation on the Gremory heir's face

Gin hadn't realized they had been in there talking for so long as he heard the lunch bell ring along with his stomach growling.

"Well that is my cue to go and grab a bite" said Gin about to leave until Sona held out a bento

"This is the lunch I made you so enjoy it" said Sona with a mild blush at the look of worship on Gin's face which always seemed to become child like when Gin was goofing around.

Gin grabbed Sona's hand and saw a few cuts where she injured herself while cooking, pulling out some medicine Gin gave Sona a small canister of cream.

"This should help, take it as a thanks for making me this bento" said Gin laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Rias stared on in disbelief, this guy was a ninja. On that note she wondered to herself are ninja even real.


End file.
